Troth
by BlueberryBbang
Summary: Sebuah Reality Show mempertemukan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sebagai artis dan fans-nya. Atau... apakah benar begitu? Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/GS


**TROTH**

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan panik sambil menenteng ponsel dan _earphone_ -nya yang berantakan, semenit lagi dan ia terlambat. Matanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari dosennya yang galak, setelah yakin bahwa Profesor Kim belum datang, gadis mungil itu menghela nafas lega kemudian berjalan menyusuri kelas ke arah depan dan segera menghenyakkan pantatnya di sebelah Sehun.

"Ku kira kau tidak datang hari ini" Sehun mengerling ke arah Baekhyun yang segera melepas ranselnya dan mulai mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya.

"Mana mungkin kan" Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya. Dalam sekejap ia sudah sibuk membuka _file_ dan mengetik dengan sangat cepat.

Sehun yang memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya sambil berteriak tertahan, "Kau belum mengerjakan tugas Profesor Kim?"

"Tentu saja sudah," ujar Baekhyun sambil lalu sembari menunjuk tumpukan kertas tebal di sebelah laptopnya. "Ini untuk kelas Profesor Lee nanti sore"

"Semalam kau bekerja ya?" Sehun bertanya lagi, tapi karena Baekhyun tidak memberikan jawaban—atau bahkan sekadar melihat wajahnya—Sehun diam saja dan membiarkan sahabat mungilnya itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tenang.

Sepanjang kelas itu, Baekhyun mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menambahkan satu atau dua paragraf dalam esainya. Gadis itu mendengarkan kuliah Profesor Kim dengan seksama sambil berusaha menyelesaikan tugasnya yang belum rampung. Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya membantu dengan menyikut tangan Baekhyun keras-keras bila Profesor Kim tiba-tiba melihat ke arah mereka saat Baekhyun sedang mengetik. Setelah kelas usai, Baekhyun masih tinggal untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya itu sementara Sehun menungguinya.

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak harus seperti itu, dia tampan dan populer. Dia tidak pernah berjalan di koridor tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun. Bila Sehun ingin, dia bisa saja memilih meja secara acak di kantin dan siapapun yang duduk disana akan mentraktirnya. Tapi Sehun selalu lebih memilih untuk menemani Baekhyun apapun yang sedang ia lakukan. Mereka bertemu saat menjadi mahasiswa baru dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sehun baru selesai melakukan wajib militer, sehingga dia merasa kikuk sekali berada di kampus. Teman-temannya yang lain suka menertawakan kebiasaan-kebiasaan militer Sehun yang belum hilang. Tapi alih-alih menertawakannya seperti yang lain, Baekhyun justru membantunya menghilangkan kebiasaan militer itu perlahan-lahan hingga membuat Sehun lebih santai dan "manusiawi". Bila bukan karena Baekhyun, jangankan dilirik oleh gadis-gadis, mungkin laki-laki berkaki panjang itu masih bicara dengan formal dan lantang setiap kali ada yang menanyakan kabarnya. Karena itulah Sehun selalu meluangkan waktunya sebagai pembayaran hutang budinya pada Baekhyun.

Diliriknya sahabatnya itu, tangan rapuh Baekhyun masih menari-nari diatas keyboard laptopnya. Sesekali Baekhyun akan menulis dan mencoret banyak hal di buku catatannya, kemudian berhenti sejenak, lalu mulai mencurahkan idenya kembali dalam esainya. Sehun memperhatikan, Baekhyun memakai hoodie super besar yang sudah ia kenakan selama seminggu. Tudungnya ia kenakan menutupi rambut hitamnya yang panjang, tapi tetap membiarkan telinganya terbuka—khas Baekhyun. Rok yang ia kenakan adalah salah satu dari tiga rok yang dimiliki Baekhyun dan ia kenakan berulang-ulang selama dua tahun mereka saling mengenal. Begitu pula sepatunya yang berwarna abu-abu pudar—entah apa warna aslinya sebelum termakan waktu seperti ini. Seluruh kampus selalu mempertanyakan kenapa Sehun yang sangat amat tampan dan supel itu selalu bersama Baekhyun yang kumal dan membosankan. Beberapa bahkan menanyakan mungkinkah itu karena Baekhyun hebat di ranjang untuk Sehun? Tapi tidak seperti itu, Sehun menyayangi Baekhyun dengan tulus, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun mengenai hidupnya, Sehun semakin merasa harus melindungi Baekhyun—sebagai sahabat yang baik, tidak lebih.

"Akhirnya selesai!!!" Sorakan girang Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Baguslah, masih dua jam lagi sebelum kelas Profesor Lee. Ayo kita makan!"

"Ah, aku masih harus mencetak esai ini. Kau makan duluan saja ya?" gadis itu memasukkan semua barang-barang ke dalam tasnya dan bergegas keluar kelas, "Jangan tunggu aku dan pastikan kau makan! Sampai ketemu di kelas!" ujarnya dan meninggalkan pintu menutup di belakangnya. Meninggalkan sahabat tampannya memandangi pintu karena tahu bahwa si mungil ber-hoodie itu hanya beralasan karena sedang tak punya uang untuk makan. Sehun masih memandangi pintu dengan sedih, berharap bisa membantu Baekhyun meskipun selama dua tahun ini bantuannya selalu ditolak.

Tidak bisa begini, aku harus membuatnya bahagia. Sehun sudah bertekad bulat.

*

Park Chanyeol sedang menikmati waktunya di studio pribadinya. _Headset_ yang sedang mendentumkan serangkaian nada dan ritme memenuhi telinga dan otaknya sehingga ia tak sadar ketika manajernya masuk dan duduk di sofa di belakangnya. Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu masih terus berkutat dengan alat-alat musik dan komputer di depannya selama tiga puluh menit lagi. Kemudian, setelah merasa cukup dengan ritme dasar yang ia buat, Chanyeol melepas headset-nya dan baru menyadari bayangan manajernya yang duduk tenang lewat layar komputer di depannya.

"Hyung" Chanyeol memutar kursinya dan duduk di depan sang manajer, "Sudah lama?"

"Aku sudah biasa kau buat menunggu jadi tidak masalah" Minseok tertawa melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang terlihat bersalah.

"Kau suka masuk diam-diam, mana aku tahu. Mau air?" yang lebih besar menawarkan sambil meraih pintu lemari es.

Minseok mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali berkata dengan serius, "Ada proyek baru."

Chanyeol berjalan dengan tenang kembali ke kursinya dan menyerahkan botol air pada manajernya, "Radio?" ujarnya penuh harap. Melihat Minseok yang diam saja dengan raut sulit ditebak, perasaan Chanyeol jadi tidak enak juga. Tidak biasanya manajernya ini mengabarkan proyek baru seakan ini berita buruk. Kecuali... _tidak mungkin._

"Bukan _reality show_ kan?" Chanyeol bertanya takut-takut. Selama enam tahun ia berkarir sebagai penyanyi, _reality show a_ dalah hal yang benar-benar Chanyeol hindari. Bukan karena alasan lain, dia hanya mau orang-orang mengenalnya karena musik yang ia buat.

Dan dengan horor, Chanyeol melihat Minseok menghela nafas sambil mengangguk.

"Hyung!!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya tanpa sadar.

"Perusahaan yang mau," Minseok mengabaikan seluruh tanda-tanda penolakan yang ditunjukkan seluruh tubuh artisnya itu.

"Hyung! Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali! _berkali_ - _kali_ pada mereka! Aku tidak mau!"

"Chanyeol dengar, kau harus bisa berkepala dingin! Tidak ada artis yang akan bertahan tanpa _reality show_ saat ini!"

"Tapi—"

"Dengar! Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang meragukan kemampuanmu setelah enam tahun ini kau bekerja keras," Minseok memotong ucapan Chanyeol sebelum dia merasa lebih bersalah lagi. "Orang-orang sudah tahu bahwa kau penyanyi yang berbakat. Dan kau memproduksi lagumu sendiri. Tak ada yang membantah bahwa kau adalah solois laki-laki terbaik saat ini. Tapi dengar, _dengar dulu_!" Minseok membentak Chanyeol saat yang disebut belakangan mulai terlihat akan membantah, "Saat ini publik melihatmu sebagai artis yang dingin. Tidak bisa didekati. Mereka tak pernah melihatmu selain di atas panggung. Dan siapapun bisa berdiri di atas panggung. Siapa yang menjamin kau akan ada di puncak lima tahun lagi?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli Hyung! Kau tahu selama aku bisa membuat musik dan bernyanyi itu sudah cukup." Ujar Chanyeol sakit hati, bagaimana mungkin Minseok, manajernya sejak awal karirnya, mengkhianatinya dengan menuruti permintaan perusahaan seperti ini.

"Tapi bagi perusahaan tidak seperti itu, dasar anak keras kepala! Ini bisnis! Album terakhirmu mengalami penurunan penjualan. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu dingin dan tak bisa diraih bahkan oleh penggemarmu. Kalau kau tak punya penggemar, kau akan bernyanyi untuk siapa? Kalau tak ada yang membeli albummu, kau kira perusahaan akan membiayai produksimu?"

Chanyeol diam saja. Jalannya buntu sudah kalau Minseok sudah membawa-bawa bisnis dalam musiknya.

"Kalau kau masih berkeras, baiklah! Kembali saja ke jalan dan bernyanyilah sepuas hatimu!" Minseok meletakkan dokumen berisi penawaran proyek di hadapan Chanyeol, "Baca dengan kepala dingin dan kabari aku bagaimana maumu."

Manajer kurus itu beranjak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

*

Baekhyun mengabaikan perutnya yang berbunyi memprotes setelah seharian ini tidak diisi. Ia mengeluarkan _earphone_ -nya dan memutar playlist yang sudah ia ulang ratusan ribu kali tanpa bosan. Begitu suara yang paling ia sukai di dunia mulai menadakan melodi pertama, Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca bus yang dingin.

Badannya sakit karena belum tidur sejak semalam ia mengiyakan tawaran paruh waktu membersihkan sauna. Otaknya serasa diperas karena mengebut membuat dua esai setelah pekerjaannya selesai semalam. Baekhyun merasa lapar sekali sebenarnya, tapi bila upah paruh waktunya kemarin ia gunakan untuk makan, ia tak akan bisa membeli buku teks yang diminta oleh dosennya sejak awal semester. Tidak ada cara lain, Baekhyun harus sedikit bersabar dan menahan laparnya. Besok ia akan melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu di panti jompo, dan mereka selalu menyediakan makan siang untuk pekerja disana. Baekhyun menenggak air putih dari botol minumnya untuk menenangkan cacing-cacing perutnya dan kembali menempelkan dahinya di kaca bus. Permukaan kaca yang dingin itu benar-benar membantu Baekhyun mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun kelaparan seharian, dan bukan pula yang terakhir. Baekhyun sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hidup sulit, hingga ia sendiri lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa mengkhawatirkan hari esok. Hingga tujuh tahun yang lalu, perempuan bermata sipit itu hidup dengan wajar, tidak kaya raya memang, tapi wajar. Ia sekolah dan membeli semua perlengkapan belajarnya tanpa kesulitan, makan dengan layak, bermain dengan teman-temannya, dan yang paling penting, ia mendapat perhatian berlimpah dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak tujuh tahun lalu rumah dan orang tuanya menjadi abu dalam kebakaran besar. Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat karena ia sedang berwisata dengan teman sekolahnya. Di depan reruntuhan rumahnya yang menghitam, paman dan bibinya mengambil Baekhyun yang saat itu masih dibawah umur, dan mengizinkan Baekhyun tinggal di rumah mereka. Tapi kebaikan paman dan bibinya hanya sampai disana—memberikan ruang bagi Baekhyun untuk berlindung dari terik dan hujan. Selebihnya? Paman dan Bibinya tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keponakannya itu. Belakangan ini Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa Paman dan Bibinya mengambilnya hanya untuk mengklaim warisan dan asuransi yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya. Jangan tanya kemana perginya uang itu, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu.

Setahun pertama menjadi siksaan yang sangat berat bagi Baekhyun. Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk makan secukupnya dan memiliki barang-barang bekas. Tahun-tahun selanjutnya Baekhyun mulai melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu. Tapi karena usianya, juga karena kekeraskepalaannya yang tidak ingin melepaskan sekolahnya, uang yang didapatnya tidaklah seberapa. Lembar demi lembar penghasilannya ia gunakan untuk menunjang sekolahnya dan untuk hidup dari hari ke hari. Setelah kuliah dan mendapatkan beasiswa, uangnya mulai ia tabung untuk membeli rumah agar bisa segera terbebas dari paman dan bibinya yang menganggapnya tak lebih dari sekadar beban dan pemborosan ruangan di rumah mereka yang tidak besar. Karena itu, bagi Baekhyun, perut keroncongan bukanlah apa-apa dibanding sekolah dan tabungan rumahnya.

Dan bila ia merasa beban hidupnya terlalu berat untuk pundaknya yang ringkih, ia akan berhenti sejenak dan menutup dunia. Ia akan meminta perlindungan pada suara menenangkan yang mengalun melalui _earphone_ -nya. Dan semua akan kembali baik-baik saja. Dunia tidak menjadi lebih baik memang, tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

*

Chanyeol mondar-mandir di dalam studionya. Mulanya ia duduk di depan komputernya, tapi seberapapun ia berusaha, ia tak bisa menjadikan keengganannya menjadi inspirasi sebuah lagu. Kemudian ia duduk dan memainkan gitarnya asal saja. Setelah tiga jam, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan mencari udara segar. Disambarnya topi serta hoodie hitamnya dan menutup pintu studionya dengan kasar.

Awalnya Chanyeol tak memperhatikan kemana ia pergi, hingga sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan sadar bahwa ia sedang berada di pinggir sungai Han. Bocah-bocah yang sedang bermain basket itu melambai ke arah Chanyeol, meminta bolanya. Lima menit kemudian, hoodie dan topi Chanyeol sudah tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir lapangan saat ia sudah jadi bagian dari permainan basket bersama bocah-bocah itu. _Biarkan tubuh yang bergerak bila kepala tak mau berkompromi._

Setelah lelah sendiri, Chanyeol kembali ke studionya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan memberi tahu Minseok bahwa ia akan menolak proyek baru itu. Entah apa konsekuensinya. Biar saja kalau perusahaan mau memutuskan kontraknya, toh ia sudah dikenal, ia akan bisa membuat musik secara independen tanpa khawatir apapun. Chanyeol melirik dokumen yang ditinggalkan Minseok di meja. _Setidaknya aku harus melihat proyek apa itu supaya aku bisa menolak dengan logis._ Penyanyi bertelinga besar itu menghela nafas dan meraih dokumen tipis itu dengan kasar. Sebuah foto terselip dan jatuh ke lantai.

 _Tidak_ _mungkin_

Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat melihat gadis dalam foto yang jatuh itu.

 _Tidak_ _mungkin_

Dengan tangan gemetar Chanyeol meraih foto itu. Tidak, dia tidak mungkin salah. Meski dalam foto yang membekukan senyumnya yang candu itu, Chanyeol masih mengenali matanya yang melengkung indah saat tertawa. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan suaranya yang hangat dan wangi badannya yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

 _Tidak_ _mungkin_

*

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ada yang salah dengan hari ini. Ia kira hari ini adalah hari Selasa biasanya, dimana ia akan kuliah hingga siang kemudian bekerja di kafe hingga malam. Tapi sejak pagi Sehun sudah merepet meminta Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh. Sahabatnya yang masih seperti bocah itu sudah memarah-marahi Baekhyun dari pagi untuk mengenakan roknya yang pink dan bukan jeans usang yang Baekhyun rencanakan akan ia pakai hari ini. Sehun juga memaksa untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan membawanya ke toko kosmetik dan membelikannya sebuah _Liptint_.

"Pakai ya? Untuk hari ini saja?" Sehun memohon padanya.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah. Sekali saja. Kau selau menolak pemberianku kan? Sekali ini saja Baek~"

Demi melihat Sehun yang merengek itu, Baekhyun tidak tega juga, dan mengangguk mengiyakan pada Sehun yang berbinar dan segera membayar _Liptint_ itu di kasir. Sehun bahkan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke tempat paruh waktunya dan dengan bersemangat melambai pada Baekhyun yang benar-benar kebingungan.

Manajer kafe juga bertingkah tidak wajar. Ia biasanya hanya diam dan meminta para pekerja bekerja dengan tenang, tapi hari ini sang manajer benar-benar baik padanya. Menanyakan kuliahnya dan menawarkan Baekhyun mengambil libur pekan depan bila Baekhyun ingin. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Mungkinkah Baekhyun akan dipecat? Sepanjang hari Baehyun tak bisa bekerja dengan tenang karena ia benar-benar merasa ada yang aneh hari ini. Dua kali ia harus meminta maaf pada pelanggan karena salah mencatat pesanan mereka. Gadis mungil itu berdoa sepenuh hati semoga ia tidak benar-benar dipecat karena hal ini.

Tengah malam datang dan teman-teman pekerja paruh waktunya pulang terlebih dahulu. Hari ini adalah giliran Baekhyun untuk membersihkan kafe dan menutupnya. Maka setelah pelanggan terakhir pergi, Baekhyun menutup kafe dan mulai mengeluarkan alat bersih-bersih. Sebelum memulai rutinitasnya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah ransel butut yang ia geletakkan di meja staf dan mengeluarkan _earphone_ -nya. Saat itulah ia melihat _liptint_ pemberian Sehun. _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba liptint ini_ pikir Baekhyun saat bercermin dan mewarnai bibirnya yang sudah merah alami itu dengan _liptint_ pemberian Sehun. _Tidak buruk juga._

Baekhyun memutar playlist usangnya dan memulai pekerjaannya membersihkan kafe. Saat sendirian dan menutup dunia seperti ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Tak ada siapapun selain ia dan suara menenangkan dari _earphone_ -nya. Baekhyun membersihkan gelas-gelas di meja dan bersenandung dengan gembira. Mengikuti irama-irama hangat yang dilantunkan lagu kesayangannya. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, saat tangannya hendak meraih gelas terakhir di meja, pintu kafe terbuka dan angin musim dingin merembes masuk.

"Maaf kafe sudah tu—"

tangannya berhenti di udara, kalimat masih menggantung di bibirnya, terlupa untuk diucapkan. _Tidak mungkin_.

"Halo Baekhyun" Laki-laki itu menyapa dengan hangat, menyebutkan namanya. Suara berat dan menenangkan yang sama, suara yang imitasinya masih mengalunkan melodi melaui _earphone_ pada telinganya.

Park Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Byun Baekhyun begitu saja.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Lima detik

Pada detik ketujuh, Baekhyun sadar dari trans-nya dan mulai bereaksi. Panas menguar dari matanya dan meleleh begitu saja menjadi sungai air mata. Kakinya melemas dan memaksa Baekhyun berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya yang pasti sedang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Reaksi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak Chanyeol duga. Secara otomatis tangannya meraih jari-jari lentik Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi si mungil yang gemetaran itu menepisnya dan menjauh dari Chanyeol, memberikan punggungnya pada laki-laki yang matanya semakin membulat itu.

"Tolong jangan lihat saya sekarang, saya jelek sekali" hanya itu yang Baekhyun katakan sambil terus menutupi wajahnya dan menghindari Chanyeol. Yang disebut belakangan hampir saja tertawa dengan lepas. Ia kira Baekhyun tidak mau melihatnya karena apa, ternyata karena dia tidak mau dilihat menangis. Chanyeol mengulum senyum dengan lega.

"Hei hei," Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun menghadapnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah si mungil. "Tidak apa-apa"

Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol sedang menatap matanya lurus-lurus. Efeknya sama seperti suara beratnya: menenangkan. Baekhyun memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir. Kenapa Chanyeol disini? Kemudian dia bersyukur karena setidaknya dia tidak akan terlihat sejelek itu di hadapan penyanyi kesukaannya ini karena _liptint_ pemberian Sehun.

 _Tunggu dulu..._

Baekhyun mengingat semua kejadian aneh hari ini, Sehun yang cerewet, manajernya yang baik...

 _Tidak mungkin..._

Dan Baekhyun mau tak mau sampai pada satu kesimpulan. Matanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Entah karena memang tidak ada, atau karena Baekhyun yang belum bisa berpikir jernih, ia membisikkan pertanyaan bodohnya agak lebih keras dari yang ia maksudkan, "tidak ada kamera kan disini?"

"Ding dong deng" Chanyeol menjawab dengan sumringah. Penyanyi itu kemudian menunjuk beberapa tempat di sekitar _counter_ , di sudut kafe, dan bahkan di dalam pot di pintuk masuk, dan Baekhyun tahu, ada kamera disana. "Kau mau ku bantu?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut.

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Baekhyun tak membersihkan kafe sendirian malam itu. Dan alih-alih mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangannya, Baekhyun ditemani oleh pemilik suara kesukaannya. Bahkan tanpa _earphone_ pun, Baekhyun dibuat teramat gembira karena Chanyeol yang terus-menerus berusaha mengajaknya bicara untuk hal-hal sepele seperti, _dimana sampah ini kubuang?_ Atau _apa kau bisa mengelap bagian atas jendelanya?_ Atau _Apa meja yang ini sudah kau bersihkan_?

Setelah semua meja mengilap dan lantai tak berjejak, Chanyeol menarik kursi untuk duduk dan mengisyaratkan pada Baehyun untuk duduk di depannya. Chanyeol masih tersenyum sumringah, dan Baekhyun sangat sadar bahwa mukanya masih memerah seperti apel yang baru matang. Kesunyian menggantung diantara mereka, bukan kesunyian yang timbul dalam kecanggungan yang sesak, tapi kesunyian yang terisi dengan banyak pertanyaan yang saling ingin diucapkan, menunggu satu sama lain memecahkannya untuk membiarkan obrolan mengalir bagai sungai diantara mereka.

"Jadi?" Baekhyun memulai, suaranya masih gemetar karena tak percaya penyanyi kesayangannya duduk disini, di depannya, tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lembut dan manis. Terlalu manis karena senyumnya masih ia kulum tanpa sadar bahwa itulah yang membuatnya terlampau tampan tanpa berusaha.

"Jadi, saya sedang ada di televisi?"

"Oh ayolah, jangan terlalu formal. Kau lahir tahun berapa?"

"Saya... 1992"

"Kita seumuran! Kita teman ya? Bicara dengan santai saja, seperti teman"

Senyum Baekhyun merekah. _Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol berteman._

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku ada di televisi?"

"Ya. _Star Date,_ itu acara baru. Kau dan aku akan menghiasa episode pertama."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya aku datang dan mengobrol bersamamu"

Kemudian sunyi lagi sesaat ketika Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan Chanyeol hanya diam dan menikmati perempuan mungil di depannya yang tersenyum salah tingkah dengan muka memerah.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi fansku?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Sejak awal" Baekhyun menjawab hampir otomatis.

"Sungguh? _Daebak_!"

"Aku paling suka albummu yang ketiga! Aku tidak pernah tahu musik bisa membuatku begitu ingin melanjutkan hidup saat mendengar album ketigamu!"

"Kau sempat tidak ingin hidup?" Chanyeol membelalak, kaget mendengar pernyataan spontan dari Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya berbicara tanpa berpikir dan seketika langsung merasa bersalah melihat raut Chanyeol yang terkejut sekaligus... Apa itu? Khawatir?

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja, aku mengalami banyak hal sulit, dan lagu itu banyak memberi suntikan semangat"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan sangat tidak elegan.

"Kuliah?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Ya! Jurusan Kajian Media Universitas Hanyang" kembali, Baekhyun menjawab secara otomatis, membuat Chanyeol tergelak geli.

"Kau mau jadi apa setelah lulus?"

"Produser! Aku ingin jadi produser program televisi"

"Benarkah? Program apa?"

"Program musik...?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Benar ya? Nanti kita bertemu lagi sebagai artis dan produser ya?" Chanyeol menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun. Yang disebut belakangan menyambutnya dengan ragu-ragu, tapi Chanyeol mengaitkan kelingking mereka dengan mantap dan menguncinya dengan ibu jari.

Keduanya merasa seakan aliran listrik masuk melalui kelingking mereka yang saling terpaut. Baekhyun melepaskan tautan jemari mereka terlebih dahulu dan memandang mata Chanyeol. Senyum sumringah Chanyeol telah hilang, digantikan oleh senyum lain yang... lebih lembut, dan lebih terasa tulus. Seakan Chanyeol melihat ke dalam sebuah kaca yang rapuh yang dapat pecah seketika hanya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ada kesedihan di matanya, tapi ada kebahagiaan juga, yang terlihat meluap dan meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Dan detik itu juga, Baekhyun tahu. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak ada disini hanya untuk memberikan _fans service_ kepada penggemarnya. Chanyeol ada disini untuk dia, segala alasan Chanyeol ada dan tersenyum dengan sangat lembut kepadanya adalah untuk dia, untuk Baekhyun. _Dia ingat..._

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun, masih dengan senyumnya yang lembut, dan tatapannya yang seakan menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dalam ketiadaan.

"Tentu saja" dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang sama halusnya.

Hujan turun dengan enggan di luar, menandakan salju akan segera mencair dan musim semi akan menguncupkan bunga pertamanya. Chanyeol benar-benar mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Dengan sebuah payung dalam genggaman masing-masing, keduanya berjalan perlahan di sisi satu sama lain. Begitu kaki mereka menginjak bagian luar kafe, enam orang begitu saja datang mengelilingi mereka. Tiga diantaranya memegang kamera dan mulai merekam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari segala sisi, sementara tiga yang lain hanya diam dan berdiri agak lebih jauh. Keenamnya, mengikuti arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan.

Baekhyun masih tidak mempercayai seluruh inderanya. Sesekali gadis mungil itu akan melirik ke arah Chanyeol, takut yang disebut belakangan akan tiba-tiba menghilang dan menghancurkan mimpi indahnya ini. Seakan apa yang ia pikirkan begitu jelas tergambar pada wajahnya, Chanyeol bertanya dengan cara yang membuat Baekhyun semakin kehilangan semua inderanya. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Berhenti melihatku seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersipu dan berjalan dengan menunduk. "Aku benar-benar masih tidak percaya. Ku kira kau bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan _fanservice_ seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menggumamkan jawaban tentang ingin lebih dekat dengan fans, tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya seakan itu jawaban yang telah disiapkan untuk diingat. Bukan tulus apa yang ia rasakan.

"Sudah sampai," Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan kemana kakinya melangkah. "Di ujung sana ada rumahku. Kau cukup mengantar sampai sini saja."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menjawab sekenanya. Ia melihat produser acara ini dari sudut matanya sedang melambaikan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan besar-besar, _JANGAN LUPA HADIAHNYA._

 _Ah benar, hadiahnya._

"Ku dengar kau belum punya semua albumku, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun yang menghentikan langkah. Si gadis hanya tersenyum dengan pahit sambil dengan cemas meletakkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Belum, maafkan aku"

"Kenapa harus minta maaf?" Chanyeol menekuk sedikit lututnya agar ia bisa melihat Baekhyun tepat di mata. "Kau menyukai musikku. Itu sudah cukup." Ini membuat Baekhyun semakin tersipu dan menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Chanyeol lebih. Kemudian, musisi bertubuh besar itu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kecil dari tas tipis yang ia bawa. Membukanya, dan Baekhyun melihat ada lima buah album di dalam sana. Lima buah album miliki Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil salah satunya dan bertanya, "Kau paling suka album ketiga? Baiklah, aku akan menandatangani yang ini." Kemudian ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menandatangani album itu serta menuliskan beberapa kata. Ia meletakkannya kembali ke dalam bingkisan dan menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Baekhyun. "Semoga kau menyukainya."

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tak tahu apakah ia pantas menerima hal ini. Sadar akan kebisuan yang mulai menggantung, dan sadar akan keberadaan tiga kamera yang masih merekam dirinya, Baekhyun meraih bingkisan dari tangan Chanyeol dan memeluknya, "terima kasih," bisiknya hampir tak terdengar.

Chanyeol kembali menekuk lututnya agar bisa memandang Baekhyun tepat di mata, memaksa Baekhyun untuk melihat matanya. Mereka saling menerka apa maksud satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol meletakkan tangan besarnya di ujung kepala Baekhyun, mengusaknya lembut hingga si mungil sedikit berjengit karena merasa—sekali lagi—listrik mengaliri tubuhnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi," Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat lembut dan kemudian berjalan, berbalik arah, menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam disana dan terpaku.

Seakan masih bermimpi.

Bermimpi tentang musim semi yang sesaat, yang sekarang juga sedang pergi menjauhinya.

 _CUT_!

Baekhyun mendengar suara salah seorang kru dan sesaat kemudian semua orang mulai berbicara. Chanyeol tidak kembali, tapi para kru menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Baekhyun, mengenai acara mereka dan kapan penayangan perdananya. Baekhyun hanya mengucapkan _ya_ dan _terima kasih_ berulang kali. Sutradara _reality_ _show_ itu mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya membawa kelima krunya untuk pergi dengan sebuah mobil van hitam yang mengikuti mereka dari jarak cukup jauh.

Setelah semua keributan ini usai, Baekhyun berjalan dengan enggan ke arah rumahnya, masih memeluk bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol erat-erat. Berharap masih merasakan panas yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol disana. Berharap ia menciptakan ilusi bahwa tangannya pernah menyentuh tangan Chanyeol—sekali lagi memberinya kekuatan.

Baekhyun kira, bertemu dengan Chanyeol, wujud dari suara yang memberinya kekuatan melewati hidupnya yang rumit selama tujuh tahun belakangan akan cukup. Menatap matanya yang teduh. Merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat. Menyentuh jari-jarinya. Ia kira semua itu akan cukup. Tapi Baekhyun salah. Hati manusia memang serakah. Kini setelah Baekhyun telah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan menuntaskan rindunya, menuntaskan janji mereka yang tak terucap dulu sekali, Baekhyun berharap lebih. Berharap bahwa ia bisa memutar waktu dan tak membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam zona artis dan fans seperti ini. Berharap Chanyeol akan selalu ada, memberinya kekuatan...

Menghela nafas dengan berat, Baekhyun membuka ponselnya dan melihat satu pesan yang belum terbaca.

 **Sehunnie 11.34 PM**

 _Bagaimana kencannya dengan Chanyeol? Heol, kau harus berterima kasih padaku! Sudah tiga bulan aku merecoki Suho Hyung untuk memasukkanmu dalam acara itu! Untung saja Chanyeol mau ya. Kata Suho Hyung, tidak biasanya dia mau tampil selain di panggung. Hei jangan lupa traktir aku ya! Aku tahu kau suka sekali pada Chanyeol-mu itu! Bahkan kau hafal semua lagunya. Kau tak mendengarkan musik lain selain musiknya kan? Kau itu sakit Baek! Hahaha. Sampai jumpa besok! Mimpi Indah!_

Bakhyun terkikik geli dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Sehun. Dia sedikit bodoh memang, tapi Sehun benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun dengan tulus. Kejadian hari ini pun, mungkin Sehun tidak tahu, tapi ia benar-benar telah memberikan hadiah yang besar pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun berterima kasih untuk itu.

Mata sipitnya beralih pada bingkisan yang masih ia peluk. Dibukanya kotak pink itu dengan hati-hati dan nafasnya benar-benar tertahan melihat lima buah album tergeletak disana. Ia tak pernah sanggup untuk membeli album apapun. Selama ini Baekhyun hanya membeli akses untuk streaming semua lagu Chanyeol. Melihat album-album ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis lagi. Diangkatnya perlahan-lahan album yang tergeletak paling atas: album ketiga, album yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh Chanyeol. Dibukanya perlahan-lahan album itu seakan lembarannya terbuat dari daun rapuh yang bisa sobek kapan saja. Di salah satu halamannya, di samping bait-bait lirik lagu kesayangannya, Baekhyun melihat tanda tangan meliuk-liuk tertera disana. Baekhyun menyentuhnya lembut, mengikuti setiap liukannya, seakan berharap ia bisa merasakan lagi hangat tangan Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya—di ujung liukan terakhir tinta yang Chanyeol torehkan, Baekhyun melihatnya. Di ujung halaman, tertulis terburu-buru, dalam tulisan tangan yang kasar namun seakan menyapa dengan lembut.

Di sana Chanyeol menulis, _Aku sudah mencarimu selama tujuh tahun._

Dan dibawahnya, tertera sebuah nomor telepon.

*

 _Sembilan tahun kemudian..._

"OH PD-NIM!!" Suara sumbang milik FD-nya itu benar-benar mengganggu Sehun. Ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan terus membaca surat kabarnya tanpa ia letakkan.

"Oh PD-Nim!" Haechan menerobos masuk ke ruangannya dengan muka panik yang biasa "PD-Nim, Tuan Kim bilang dia tidak mau mengizinkan kita mengambil gambar di ladangnya sebelum kerusakan dari acara yang kemarin dibayar"

Sehun menghela nafas dan menutup surat kabarnya, "Haruskah segalanya kau laporkan padaku?" kemudian dengan berat, beranjak dan mengikuti Haechan pergi ke ruang kontrol.

Di atas mejanya, masih tergeletak bagian terakhir yang ia baca pada surat kabarnya, sebuah foto dua orang yang tersenyum lebar. Yang laki-laki menggunakan tuksedo hitam dan sedang menatap perempuan yang lebih mungil dalam-dalam. Perempuan yang ditatap menggunakan gaun putih yang sederhana dengan tatanan rambut yang sederhana pula. Bahkan dalam foto yang membeku, senyum penuh cinta mereka terlihat dengan kentara. Di atas foto itu, judul artikelnya terpampang besar-besar: **PENYANYI-PRODUSER PARK CHANYEOL MENIKAHI KEKASIHNYA SETELAH BERPACARAN SELAMA LIMA TAHUN HARI INI.** Kemudian di bawahnya, subjudul yang lebih kecil berbunyi: **Pasangan Fans dan Artis yang Menggemparkan, Ternyata Sudah Bertemu Sejak Lama?**

Di bawah judul tersebut, artikel rapi tertulis,

 _Park Chanyeol—musisi berusia 31 tahun akhirnya menikahi Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan kekasihnya selama lima tahun. Hubungan Park dan Byun terungkap kepada publik dua tahun lalu ketika keduanya terlihat membeli alat musik di sekitar studio milik Park Chanyeol. Sementara itu, sekarang menjadi seorang produser program musik di salah satu televisi publik, Byun Baekhyun (31) lebih dikenal sebagai "Nona Fans" karena kemunculannya dalam Reality Show bersama Park Chanyeol sembilan tahun lalu. Fans berspekulasi bahwa Park dan Byun menjalin kedekatan semenjak pertemuan mereka dalam Reality Show yang semakin melejitkan nama Park Chanyeol tersebut. Tapi, sebuah sumber dalam menyatakan bahwa pertemuan pertama Park dan Byun terjadi jauh sebelum debut Park Chanyeol di dunia musik. Hal ini telah diklarifikasi oleh perwakilan dari manajemen Park Chanyeol._

 _"Benar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak sengaja bertemu dalam Reality Show itu, tapi sebelumnya mereka telah bertemu dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain, tapi tak pernah lagi bertemu karena banyak keadaan. Setelah pertemuan kembali melalui Reality Show, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali dekat dan mendukung satu sama lain hingga memutuskan untuk menikah."_

 _Hal ini tentunya mengejutkan banyak fans Park Chanyeol. Meski begitu, sebagian besar merasa bahagia karena penyanyi kesayangan mereka akhirnya melabuhkan hati kepada gadis yang menjadi sumber kekuatannya. Fans masih bertanya-tanya mengenai misteri di balik hubungan mereka yang tak pernah kandas setelah lima tahun berlalu, dan mengapa, setelah sekian lama mengenal dan berpacaran, Park Chanyeol baru menikahi Baekhyun sekarang. Hal ini secara mengejutkan dijawab sendiri oleh Park melalui acara radio yang ia bawakan sehari sebelum pernikahnnya berlangsung._

 _"Tentu saja aku sudah memintanya berkali-kali. Tapi dia... sedikit unik, kalian tahu? Bahkan butuh hampir empat tahun untuk meyakinkannya mau menjadi pacarku. Dan butuh lima tahun lagi untuk meyakinkannya mengenakan cincin dariku. Dia sungguh baik, dia tidak ingin hidup dengan menumpang namaku. Karena itu dia benar-benar mengiyakan ketika ia sudah menjadi PD dan punya uang sama banyaknya denganku. Bayangkan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah menikah.. Mungkin kami akan berebut untuk membayar makan malam.."_

 _Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun sendiri hari ini telah meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai suami-istri di sebuah kawasan di Ansa-dong. Pernikahan mereka tertutup dan hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga dan kerabat dekat. Sekali lagi selamat kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!_

*

 _Tujuh bulan setelah kebakaran besar di rumah Baekhyun..._

Chanyeol duduk di Hongdae, memangku gitarnya dan menghitung uang yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Sudah lewat tengah malam dan orang-orang masih berlalu lalang di jalanan. Bergandengan dengan orang-orang tersayang dan tersenyum bahagia. Tentu saja, ini malam sebelum natal. Oh, karena sudah lewat tengah malam, itu artinya sekarang sudah natal. Pendapatan Chanyeol hari ini lumayan sekali mengingat ia hanya duduk dan bermain gitar selama tujuh jam. Di hari biasa, bahkan bernyanyi selama dua belas jam tidak akan menghasilkan setengah dari yang ia hasilkan hari ini. Chanyeol mendongak sebentar sebelum menghitung uangnya lagi.

Gadis itu masih melihatnya dan berkedip.

Gadis itu sudah duduk di bangku taman itu sejak sore. Kalau saja ia tidak sesekali bergerak, mungkin Chanyeol mengira gadis itu sudah mati beku. Sesuatu pada gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan. Mungkin tatapan matanya yang kebingungan, mungkin juga kesendiriannya. Hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan dan rambutnya yang hitam bahkan sudah tak bergerak ketika angin musim dingin lewat. Rampung menghitung uang yang ia hasilkan hari ini, Chanyeol mengemasi gitarnya dan berjalan menjauh. Ia melihat penjual Boong-oh-Bbang, roti berbentuk ikan berisi kacang merah, dan membeli beberapa. Setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau boong-oh-bbang?" Chanyeol menyodorkan bungkusannya, yang disambut tanpa banyak tanya oleh gadis itu. Mungkin dia kelaparan.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang? Apa orang tua mu tidak di rumah?"

"Aku tidak punya rumah, orang tua ku meninggal"

Hening sejenak

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Bukan kau yang membakar rumahku"

Hening lagi, hanya terdengar suara si gadis yang sedang makan dengan rakus.

"Aku mendengarmu bernyanyi." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, masih dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"Aku tahu"

"Aku suka suaramu"

"Terima kasih"

"Kau buat lagumu sendiri?"

"Ya"

"Kau ingin jadi penyanyi?"

"Ya"

"Kalau aku, aku ingin jadi kaya. Jadi apapun, agar aku bisa punya rumah sendiri dan tidak khawatir akan makan apa"

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Di rumah paman dan bibiku. Tapi mereka tidak memberiku makan"

"Lalu kau makan dari mana?"

"Aku makan makanan di sekolah"

"Berhenti saja sekolah, lalu bekerja. Kau akan dapat uang banyak"

"Tidak mau, aku mau sekolah."

"Kalau begitu sambil bekerja"

"Memang bisa?"

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa bekerja sambilan di kafe atau restoran. Coba saja"

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari kerja supaya bisa beli makanan"

"Bagus"

Hening lagi

"Kalau aku sudah jadi penyanyi nanti, kau harus tetap mendengarkan laguku ya!"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan fans pertamamu!"

"Benar?"

"Benar"

"Janji?"

Kemudian kelingking mereka bertaut dan ibu jari mereka menguncinya. Ada kehangatan disana, dan ada keinginan untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Mengetahui bahwa satu sama lain hanyalah eksistensi rapuh yang butuh untuk diyakinkan bahwa matahari akan bersinar, dan angin musim dingin ini akan segera lewat. Ada lebih dari sekadar pemahaman diantara mereka, diantara obrolan dua remaja yang bermimpi, diantara boong-oh-bbang yang mereka bagi, diantara janji yang tersalurkan lewat kelingking tertaut mereka, yang terkunci pada ibu jari mereka. Dan mereka tahu, saat itu, bahwa tidak akan lama untuk bertemu satu sama lain lagi.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol"

"Byun Baekhyun"

 **END**

*

Halooo~ FF ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari reality show yang serupa diatas (Bi ngga tahu apa nama _reality show-_ nya). Yang jelas Bi lihat di twitter, Shinee Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba dateng terus ngagetin fans nya yang lagi kerja sambilan. Itu _sweet_ banget u,u

Dan Bi juga pingin curhat lewat FF ini kalau lagu, penyanyi, itu bisa banget jadi kekuatan yang gede buat fans-nya. Dan fans juga jadi kekuatan buat artisnya.

 _So here it is._ Hahaha.

Maafkan Bi yang suka bikin FF menye-menye begini yah *bow*

Dan maaf juga buat semua yang nungguin Peeping Girl karena ga lanjut-lanjut haha. Bakal segera di lanjut koook.

 _Lastly_ , terima kasih sudah mau baca FF ini, semoga EXO semakin jadi kekuatan buat kita yah. Dan semoga Eri-deul juga semakin jadi kekuatan buat EXO. Hwaiting! Bbyong~


End file.
